plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Teleport
:Not to be confused with Teleporter. 225px |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Brainy |tribe = Science Trick |ability = You may play a Zombie when it's time for Tricks this turn. Draw a card. |flavor text = Feels like cheating.}} Teleport is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and its abilities allow a zombie to be played during the Zombie Tricks phase for the turn it is played, and give the zombie hero a card. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Science Trick *'Abilities:' You may play a Zombie when it's time for Tricks this turn. Draw a card. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description Feels like cheating. Update history Update 1.14.13 * *Description change: Was originally You may play a Zombie as a Trick this turn. Draw a card. Strategies With Teleport is a very useful and outstanding trick for almost all Brainy heroes. It can allow the zombie hero to play any zombie during the tricks phase similar to Beam Me Up and Hail-a-Copter. But the best part is by playing any zombie in the trick phase once, which allows the plant hero to not harm that zombie and activate its ability by surprise. Almost any zombie is very useful to play using Teleport. If possible, try to craft or purchase Teleport as it can help any zombie. It is okay to play a weak zombie using Teleport as a small shield or surprise attack and even so, you do draw a free card. As stated before, this trick allows the zombie hero to play a fighter during the Zombie Tricks phase, which can make these zombies come unpredictably without any defense. Trickster is a perfect zombie to use with Teleport, since he will activate his ability when played, while reducing the brain cost by 1, and will get to attack, dealing 6 damage as a bonus attack and then another 6 damage in the fight phase. Bullseye zombies like Pool Shark also benefit from Teleport, as you can place them in an empty lane where they can hit the plant hero with no way for them to counter their trait without any plants destroying him. can pair this with Anti-Hero zombies to surprise his opponent and do heavy damage to his opponent. Gentleman Zombie can give the player extra brains to play expensive zombies with this trick. However, this only applies when the Gentleman Zombie has survived at least a turn since his health is very low as 2, and it gives a -1 profit of brains upon the turn it is played on. Also, consider using Teleport with Paparazzi Zombie on field, as he will benefit from Teleport being used. If you play a Gravestone zombie using this, then that zombie is revealed at the Zombie Tricks phase next turn, so doing so only grants it immunity to . Keep in mind that gravestones do not take damage, so placing a Gravestone zombie in front of a high-damaging plant is also a good strategy to block damage. An easy win with this card is to play the Zombot 1000 since it will allow it to destroy every single plant, even ones that were played after the Zombies Play phase. Keep in mind though you will only find this combo primarily with Immorticia. Another cheap and less practical way of using Teleport is using it to boost Paparazzi Zombie. However, this is not recommended unless you have a zombie to play, or when you need to keep it alive in a time of desperate need. Just keep in mind that heroes may have Brainana which can prevent you from playing zombies in the Zombie Tricks phase. Against Your only hope is to play Brainana and hope your opponent does not have any Gentleman Zombies so that they cannot play this trick from the start. Prepare yourself by playing a plant in each lane if you see the zombie hero conserved a lot of brains. This can ensure that whenever the zombie hero plays Teleport, it has hardly any chance to damage the plant hero, with some exceptions such as Zombot 1000. Gallery New Teleport Description.Jpeg|Teleport's statistics Teleport short description new.jpeg|Prompt that appears when you use Teleport. TeleportBeforeZombot1000.png|Teleport being used Teleport HD.png|HD Teleport TeleportCard.PNG|Teleport's card ImmortAllyPacks.PNG|Teleport in the advertisement for Immorticia's Ally Pack Teleportintrailer.png|Teleport picking up a in the launch trailer TeleportCardImage.png|Teleport's card image teleport conjured by cosmic scientist.jpg|Teleport's statistics after being Conjured by Cosmic Scientist giga teleport.jpg|A gigantic Teleport on the field due to a glitch Old TeleportUse.png|Teleport in action TeleportGet.PNG|The player receiving Teleport from a Premium Pack TeleportShadow.PNG|Teleport's silhouette TeleportHDescription.png|Teleport's statistics Immorticia Ally Pack.jpg|Teleport in an advertisement for Immorticia's Ally Pack Trivia *In the worldwide release trailer, it did the opposite of what the ability does as it picked up a , while in game, it releases a zombie card in the zombie tricks phase. *Its description may be a reference to how this card can be devastating and overpowered at times, as if the player was cheating. Category:Tricks Category:Science cards